1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to providing contests on the Internet. In particular, the present invention is directed toward determining a winning video from among entries in a video contest.
2. Description of Background Art
Promoters of goods and services have historically used contests as a way of generating interest in their products. From the world-famous Miss America pageant, which began in 1921 as a way to boost tourism for Atlantic City, N.J.; to soft drink manufacturers that affix a prize-winning bottle cap to a single bottle of a nationally-distributed product; to a radio station giving away free tickets to listeners who call in at precisely the right moment following the playing of a specified song, contests remain immensely popular because of their ability to attract attention, to the benefit of the contest promoter.